


More Awesome

by Missy



Category: Futurama
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, hand-holding, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: A missing tag scene from The Devil's Hands are Idle Playthings.





	More Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jemdetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemdetta/gifts).



They sit together for a long time, after the last cheerful note of the holophoner fades away. “All of this for me?” she asks quietly.

“Well, yeah,” Fry says. “You’re pretty unforgettable.”

She tucks her chin against her palm. “I’m just an ordinary woman,” she says. “Looking at a caveman from the stupid centuries…wondering why I didn’t see the good in him before tonight.”

“I didn’t make it easy,” he admits. “And y'know life’s been really weird.”

“It’s only going to get weirder,” she says, getting up and stepping into the aisle. 

“And more awesome,” he says, taking her hand.


End file.
